Users may interact with a content aggregation system to view and adjust information associated with a business enterprise application. For example, a user may customize and design a web portal home page that contains user interface elements that he or she uses on a regular basis (e.g., a link to an email application, a particular sales chart, etc.). In some cases, users may select from hundreds of such elements. Many users, however, may be unaware of applications and other types of content that are not frequently used. Moreover, as business conditions change, different elements may become more relevant to particular users.
Accordingly, methods and mechanisms to efficiently, accurately, and/or automatically suggest elements for a content aggregation system based on a business context may be provided in accordance with some embodiments described herein.